


Looneys

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: He Who Makes No Sense [14]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Crack, Humor, Multi, just something dumb, pay me no mind, really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: So...what happened this time?





	Looneys

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and dumb and seriously just ignore me.

Zack liked having his friends come with him to Radiant Garden, even if only for a little while. They’d stay a couple weeks, vacation for a bit, and then it would be back to Twilight Town to resume their daily lives.

Damn, he’d miss them.

Even the utter insanity they got up to.

“So…what happened this time?”

Terra shrugged with an expression of utmost and absolute confusion. Aqua shot him a helpless look, before turning her attention to Ven. Ven…

Ven just looked done.

This was going to be amusing.

“I think we’re criminals?” Ven sighed.

“…What did you do?” this question Zack directed towards a far too smug looking Vanitas.

“Nothing.”

“Don’t give me that,” Zack snorted. “I’m more than familiar with your particular brand of crazy.”

“I’m not,” Cloud piped in from somewhere behind him. “I’d like to keep it that way.”

“Um, Cloud? I-I’m sorry about…this isn’t exactly the best first impression…” Aqua stuttered out, trying to alleviate the situation. Which was all well and good, but the saying went ‘curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought him back’ and Zack still didn’t know what happened.

“You know what, _I’m_ not even sure what happened,” said Ven, almost sagging under the weight of exasperation and confusion.

“Weren’t you with him the whole time?” Terra asked, scratching his head.

Ven glanced around himself, looking for all the world lost despite the fact that they were all standing in a circle at the castle postern and couldn’t possibly get lost there, and only sighed again.

“I was here.”

Aaand Vanitas was not.

And now somehow Ansem the Wise was missing. Hence why he dragged Cloud along to come investigate what happened, meeting Terra and Aqua along the way with the same goal. And then they found Ventus and Vanitas and it started to piece together pretty quickly.

“I don’t know why you all think I did it.”

“Because you’re you,” everyone answered in unison. Vanitas rolled his eyes.

“Give me one good reason I would want to make Ansem disappear.”

“Because your dad hates him?” Terra pitched in.

“Because you bring chaos everywhere you go?” Zack added.

“Because you’re evil incarnate?” Aqua concluded.

Vanitas nodded along amicably to all of these assessments.

“Okay but,” Vanitas started to point out. “That’s my old man who hates him. I couldn’t care less about Ansem the Waste.”

“He might have just wandered off somewhere without telling his guards,” Cloud stepped up to say. “It happens every once in a while. I still don’t know why we’re blaming this guy, though.”

“Because his dad hates Ansem.”

“And he brings chaos everywhere he goes.”

“And he’s evil incarnate.”

“Guys, leave him alone,” Ven pouted.

“Nah, let ‘em keep going. It’s pretty damn funny,” Vanitas snorted.

“…You know, I don’t think you’re the reason he’s missing,” Aqua deduced, nodding to herself. “But I think you are up to something, and it has to do with Xehanort.”

“I’m always up to something, and it’s usually Xehanort. I didn’t do this though. Like Ven said, we were here the whole time.”

“…But you ran ahead of me like thirty minutes ag—”

“Shhh,” Vanitas quickly covered Ven’s mouth, cutting him off. “We were here the whole time.”

This was probably going to be on the news later, Zack figured. Man, he really was gonna miss these looneys.


End file.
